Enough
Enough is song recorded by South Korean boy group GOT7. It is the second track from their third full-length studio album Present: YOU. Lyrics Hangul= 나는 알 수 있어 what makes you sad 언제든 지칠 때 기대 언제든지 이렇게 널 안을 때 아픔은 의미를 잃어가 모두 다 사라져 that’s right Baby you so cool 몰라도 너무 모르고 거울 속에 비친 너 하나로 이 세상 모든 어둠 걷어줘 My boo 내게 딱 하나 고르라면 잴 것 없이 너야 머릿속에 빈 곳이 없군 가득 차 있네 it’s full of you Hold my hand 내 손을 더 꽉 잡아 그 손의 온기로 모든 걸 알 수 있게 나의 모든 게 다 떠나간다 해도 너만으로 충분해 You’re my only one 넌 날 그 이상으로 만들어줘 You’re my only one 채워줘 전부 너로 가득하게 Only you, just you 꿈이 아닌 거야 난 절대로 흔들리지 않을 거니까 Only you, just you 우리 사이에 빈틈은 없어 떨어지지 않을 거야 누군가 네게 다가오더라도 오직 나라고 말해줘 항상 이미 너와 난 모든 게 완벽해 그 누가 뭐래도 it’s all right 난 너만 있음 행복한데 너는 어떤지 answer me 딱 우린 둘이 있는 이 시간에 딴생각 let go of it Oh 하늘 가로지른 새 소리는 너의 웃음 Yeah 모든 것이 널 떠올리게 해 기분이 좋음 Stand by me forever 내 곁에서 그대로 있는 것만으로 나의 모든 게 다 떠나간다 해도 너만으로 충분해 You’re my only one 넌 날 그 이상으로 만들어줘 You’re my only one 채워줘 전부 너로 가득하게 이제는 단 하나도 바랄 게 없어 그저 난 너의 사랑으로 충분해 이대로 변하지 않아 시간이 지나간 대도 (JB/Jinyoung) You’re my only one You’re my only one, you‘re my only one One (JB/Youngjae) You’re my only one 채워줘 전부 너로 가득하게 Only you, just you 꿈이 아닌 거야 난 절대로 흔들리지 않을 거니까 Only you, just you 우리 사이에 빈틈은 없어 떨어지지 않을 거야 |-| Romantization= naneun al su isseo what makes you sad eonjedeun jichil ttae gidae eonjedeunji ireoke neol aneul ttae apeumeun uimireul ireoga modu da sarajyeo that’s right Baby you so cool mollado neomu moreugo geoul soge bichin neo hanaro i sesang modeun eodum geodeojwo My boo naege ttak hana goreuramyeon jael geot eopshi neoya meorissoge bin goshi eopgun gadeuk cha itne it’s full of you Hold my hand nae soneul deo kkwak jaba geu sone ongiro modeun geol al su itge naye modeun ge da tteonaganda haedo neomaneuro chungbunhae You’re my only one neon nal geu isangeuro mandeureojwo You’re my only one chaewojwo jeonbu neoro gadeukhage Only you, just you kkumi anin geoya nan jeoldaero heundeulliji aneul geonikka Only you, just you uri saie binteumeun eopseo tteoreojiji aneul geoya nugunga nege dagaodeorado ojik narago malhaejwo hangsang imi neowa nan modeun ge wanbyeokhae geu nuga mworaedo it’s all right nan neoman isseum haengbokhande neoneun eotteonji answer me ttak urin duri itneun i shigane ttansaenggak let go of it Oh haneul garojireun sae sorineun neoye useum Yeah modeun geoshi neol tteoollige hae gibuni joeum Stand by me forever nae gyeoteseo geudaero itneun geotmaneuro naye modeun ge da tteonaganda haedo neomaneuro chungbunhae You’re my only one neon nal geu isangeuro mandeureojwo You’re my only one chaewojwo jeonbu neoro gadeukhage ijeneun dan hanado baral ge eopseo geujeo nan neoye sarangeuro chungbunhae idaero byeonhaji ana shigani jinagan daedo (JB/Jinyoung) You’re my only one You’re my only one, you‘re my only one One (JB/Youngjae) You’re my only one chaewojwo jeonbu neoro gadeukhage Only you, just you kkumi anin geoya nan jeoldaero heundeulliji aneul geonikka Only you, just you uri saie binteumeun eopseo tteoreojiji aneul geoya |-| English= I know what makes you sad Whenever you’re tired lean on me, whenever When I hold you like this, pain loses its meaning It all disappears, that’s right Baby you so cool, you just don’t know Just with you alone, all darkness goes away My boo, if I had to choose just one, it’s definitely you There’s not a single empty space in my head, it’s full of you Hold my hand, hold my hand tighter So I will know everything just by feeling your warmth Even if everything else leaves me You’re enough for me You’re my only one You make me go beyond You’re my only one Fill me up with you Only you, just you This isn’t a dream I won’t ever shake Only you, just you There’s no crack between us We’ll never be apart Even if someone else approaches you Tell them you only have me Everything’s already so perfect between us No matter what anyone says, it’s alright I only need you to be happy, how about you? Answer me When we’re alone, just us two, all other thoughts, let go of it The sound of the birds in the sky is like your laughter Yeah, everything reminds me of you, it makes me feel good Stand by me forever by my side Just by having you here Even if everything else leaves me You’re enough for me You’re my only one You make me go beyond You’re my only one Fill me up with you I want nothing more now Your love’s enough for me We’ll never change Even after time You’re my only one You’re my only one, you‘re my only one One You’re my only one Fill me up with you Only you, just you This isn’t a dream I won’t ever shake Only you, just you There’s no crack between us We’ll never be apart Audio Spotify Category:GOT7 Category:Present: YOU Category:Discography Category:Songs